Mal consigo lembrar
by Bellatrix Amarante
Summary: - é realmente triste, mas eu não consigo mais ver.- ver o que? - o que eu amava em você, eu mal consigo lembrar.- O que resta para um homem emocionalmente deficiente?Ele deve curvar os joelhos e chorar? Ou ele deve lutar com mais força?Draco sabe oq quer?


**Claro, nada disso é meu: bla bla bla.**

**Só o Nick ( que vocês ainda vão conhecer) mas nem ele é meu na verdade, já que ele é inspirado em alguém de verdade e nem esse me pertence. **

**Essa fica vai ser T por um tempo, quando ela for mudar pra M eu aviso. **

**Ela está sendo originalmente escrita em inglês, pois ultimamente só tenho conseguido escrever em inglês e depois traduzir. Então vai ser assim: primeiro english depois portuguese. **

**Espero que vocês gostem, não escrevo nada no fandom faz anos. **

**E como sempre DG. **

**Eu mal consigo lembrar **

"a verdadeira poesia é a mais fingida"

Shakespeare

- é realmente triste, mas eu não consigo mais ver.

- ver o que?

- o que eu amava em você, eu mal consigo lembrar.

Tum tum tum tum – era o único som na sala, o dilacerante som do coração dele batendo nos seus ouvidos. E depois disso, a porta se fechando, o barulho recorrente que o manteria acordado noite apões noite.

Ela não vê mais, ela mal consegue lembrar. Draco Malfoy tenta entender aquelas palavras, mas não consegue. Ele não se permite admitir que o amor dela tinha morrido quando o dele estava apenas nascendo de um solos escuro e pesado, de lama e sujeira, de uma vida inteira de sentimentos desagradáveis, pensamentos e ações desprezíveis.

Você já se sentiu preso em sua própria merda? Alguma vez você já foi prisioneiro do seu próprio nome e própria mente? Se não, você não pode compreender Draco Malfoy, pois há muito tempo ele vem tentando ganhar a batalha contra si mesmo e, ainda, a única coisa da qual ele conseguiu se livrar foi dos olhos cor de âmbar dela. E ele sentia uma saudade imensa deles.  
O que resta para um homem emocionalmente deficiente?Ele deve curvar os joelhos e chorar? Ele deve levantar a cabeça, admitir a derrota justa e sair? Ou ele deveria lutar com mais força? A única coisa que você já deve saber sobre Draco Malfoy (e eu aposto que você realmente sabe, já que você está aqui lendo sobre ele novamente) é que ele é um grande derrotado que odeia perder  
Você está sentindo pena dele agora? Você está lamentando suas ações passadas (que você nem sabe quais foram)? Você está esperando que ela estivesse apenas blefando e que a cama dele não estaria fria e vazia até o final desta página? Eu sinto muito (na verdade não sinto, não) informa-lhe que o sofrimento (quase insuportável) dele começa exatamente quando a nossa diversão tem início.

- Sério? - Draco tenta soar tão perigoso quanto ele acredita ser.

- Sério! - Ela soa verdadeira sem nenhum esforço e ele fica apavorado  
- O que você está tentando provar desta vez, pequena '? Você sempre diz que você nunca vai voltar, e aqui está, mais uma vez.

- Você deve estar se confundindo Draco querido, eu não disse que eu não ia voltar, eu só percebi que eu não lembro o que era que eu adorava tanto sobre você. Eu não digo que não vou voltar ou que o sexo não é maravilhoso, pois não?

- maravilhoso, hein? - Ele se permite sorrir, porque o seu ego precisa de carícias constantes.  
- Soberbo! Você é realmente bom no que faz Draco, você deve ter o dom - Ela é tão pacífica e iluminada, como as crianças dos filmes de horror com suas vozes suaves prontas para sugar sua alma.

- Então é isso, uma coisa que você gosta em mim, minhas habilidades na cama.

- Oh não, não é isso. Eu não consigo lembrar o que era, mas não eram suas - como você perfeitamente pôs - habilidades na cama. Porque você sabe que eu sou muito boa, também, não é?

- Você acha? Ou eu que sou simplesmente muito bom e paciente?

- Eu tenho certeza que sou.

- Como você está tão certa?  
- Me disseram. - Algumas palavras, poucas palavras, palavras pesadas. Draco as sente como se elas fossem feitas de mercúrio e ferro.  
- Quem disse isso?

- qual é Draco, você sabe as regras. A gente não pode revelar nossas fontes, certo?

- você deve está desvirginando donzelos por ai, Ginny, te cai bem até, sempre tão maternal. - Ele sabe que não deve usar palavras como 'mãe' em torno dela, mas ele está ficando desesperado e jogo sujo é o único jogo que joga bem.

- Te fode - ela finalmente se levanta, completamente vestida e pronta para ir.

- Me fode você - ele agarra seu braço e respira fundo para sentir o cheiro do xampu de maracujá dela. - Tudo o que ele recebe é silêncio e um beijo no nariz e ele se sente nauseado pela força dela e pelo seu recém-descoberto auto-controle.

- Porque tão amarga hoje, pequena pequena? - Ele tenta mais uma vez com o seu tom de escárnio - Eu não estou; eu estou apenas meio nostálgica de nós - ela olha para ele com olhos livres.  
- Você disse que não está indo embora.  
- Eu não estou indo embora, estou me mudando.

- Bem, isso é simplesmente ótimo! Seu apartamento é realmente um despejo, eu não sei como eu pude deixar meu corpo nu tocar a superfície do seu apartamento. Para onde você está indo?

- Você pode ser tão adoravelmente estúpido às vezes Malfoy - ela se aproxima e coloca os braços em volta do pescoço dele, ele pensa ter visto fantasmas de velhas lágrimas, mas ele tenta se concentrar em seu lábios vermelhos cor de sangue. Ela esfrega o nariz contra o dele e toca o lábio superior com a língua. Eles se beijam, como sempre.  
- A questão, Draco, é: para quem eu vou? - Estou me mudando de você.

Pensando racionalmente sobre tudo, ela se permite um sorriso. Se ele era um grande idiota ela era um mentirosa ainda maior. Claro que você já sabe do que eu estou falando, certo? Como ela poderia não se lembrar do que ela amava sobre ele? Se você está, agorinha mesmo, gritando tudo que você ama nele? Ela se lembra, ela sabe cadê pequeno e adorável detalhe sobre ele, mas por mais insultante e chocante isso possa soar: um pouco de fofura aleatória e toneladas de sensualidade não são suficiente.

Elas não são suficientes pois...

Part um:

Fofura aleatória só é usada contra você, quando você está tentando dizer algo realmente importante, Draco Malfoy vai simplesmente olhar direito para você e dar-lhe alguns daqueles sorrisos cheios de dentes. Esfregando as barrocas perfeitas bem na sua cara. E sendo uma menina, como eu, como Gina, você iria se apaixonar por ele e tudo iria começar de novo, desde o início. Mas, devo dizer-lhe que fofura é apenas um sopro na ferida, nunca um remédio eficaz, por isso, fará apenas a lesão momentaneamente parar de doer, mas ela nunca vai se curar.

Parte dois:  
É difícil, realmente duro para mim, lhe explicar como e por que toneladas de sensualidade não são suficientes. Durante uma parte da minha etérea vida (sendo apenas um narrador, não material como eu sou) Eu realmente acreditei que poderia curar e resolver qualquer problema no mundo inteiro com sensualidade. Por exemplo, se alguém decidisse iniciar um conflito armado eu pensaria: oh meu Deus, esse alguém só precisa de uma firme pegada na bunda e sacanagem sussurrada ao pé do ouvido para extinguir o estresse e mandar embora todas as idéias insanas de guerra. Mas não é assim tão simples, como eu, finalmente, vou explicar para você.

Primeiro de tudo, as deliciosas toneladas de sensualidade podem ser usadas da mesma forma que a fofura aleatória: para calar sua boca quando você está tentando dizer algo realmente importante. Mas, o mais importante é que as toneladas de sensualidade podem ser tão humilhantes quanto um cuspe no rosto, pode ser ainda pior, é como alguém está cuspindo em seu rosto e você ir lambendo a saliva depois.

Porque ele vai chamar-lhe nomes, enquanto coloca a língua em seu ouvido e você vai ignorar a dor em favor do derramamento de líquidos em sua calcinha. Ele vai colocá-la de joelhos, e não apenas para se divertir, ele vai colocá-la de joelhos para você saber quem está no comando e que seu lugar é no chão.  
Ele vai dizer algo sobre o cheiro de sua boceta, ele vai falar com você como se você não estivesse realmente ali, que poderia ser qualquer uma, como se fosse apenas sexo e mais uma vez você vai deixar passar, pois você está quase lá , porque ele sabe onde lamber e onde morder, ele sabe como tocar-lhe os seios e o lugar entre suas coxas. E ele sabe exatamente quando dizer que não te ama, logo depois de você gritar o nome dele, você está tão cheia e satisfeita que você aperta os ombros dele e grita "sim". Mas, dois minutos depois, ele não está mais dentro de você e você nunca se sentiu tão vazia, você se permite duas lágrimas quentes e rola para o seu lado , pois ele não está abraçando você (ele nunca estará) e você não quer que ele o quão ferida você realmente está. Depois, você começa a recolher suas roupas e sem olhar para ele diz "adeus" e "é isso, eu não vou voltar", você ouve um riso gélido e sente um corpo quente pressionado contra suas costas e ele fala em uma voz nojentamente baixa e zombeteira: - vai não? Você está certa disso? Você e eu sabemos que você não pode viver muito tempo sem sentir o meu pau dentro da sua boceta, você simplesmente não pode evitar e eu sou muito bom para negar-lhe um pouco de mim. – Desta maneira, ele entra em você mais uma vez e você suspira de prazer, mas a dor ainda está lá. Está sempre lá. E ela não vai embora, nem tão cedo. 

Você entende agora, porque eles não são o suficiente? Se não, está tudo bem, demorou algum tempo pra Ginny entender também.


End file.
